Donald Duck
'Donald Duck ' is one of the main character of DuckTales. He is the nephew of Scrooge McDuck and is the uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Appearance Donald is a white duck. He's about three feet tall. He wears the black sailor suit he wore in the comics as opposed to his usual blue from previous cartoons. Personality Family is more important to Donald than anything else. As a result, Donald can be overprotective of his nephews. Donald's temper is easily lost. Donald is also fiercely determined, refusing to give up on anything in spite of the fact that his bad luck sets incredibly high odds against him. Donald loves music. He played the guitar when he was a kid, and when he grew up, he started a band with his college friends, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles. Donald likes black liquorice.https://suspendersofdisbelief.tumblr.com/post/183978754436/does-donald-like-black-licorice Biography See Donald Duck/History Relationships Scrooge McDuck Scrooge raised Donald and Della since they were kids. They went on many adventures together, until Della took the Spear of Selene for a test flight before Scrooge was ready to give it to her and crash landed on the moon. Donald blamed Scrooge for building her the rocket and it was years before Donald and Scrooge spoke to each other again. When Donald was desperate for a babysitter, he resorted to Scrooge. Donald saw how well the triplets handled themselves in the adventure Scrooge involved them in. He realised that keeping Huey, Dewey, and Louie out of trouble was an impossibility, so the safest thing he could do for them is let Scrooge teach them how to get out of trouble. When the triplets heard the full story behind Della Duck's disappearance, they too blamed Scrooge. After Mrs. Beakley, Webby, and Launchpad tried convincing Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie to forgive Scrooge, Donald was the first one to forgive him. When the family had a game night, Scrooge chose Donald for his partner. Though the two argued, they made a very good team and beat Dewey and Webby at everything. Della Duck Donald and Della were raised by Scrooge. When Donald was a kid, he went through a phase where he thought he was too mature to spend time with his sister. Dewey (who had time travelled to Donald's and Della's childhood from the future) convinced Donald to spend more time with Della. Donald and Della went on many adventures with Della. Ultimately, Della had seen so much of the world that she turned to the stars for new adventures for her and her sons. Donald attempted to talk her out of this as it was too risky. Della went anyway and got lost in a cosmic storm. This deeply affected Donald, causing Donald to become overprotective of his nephews. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Donald first met Dewey when Dewey travelled back to Donald's childhood. They fought a wendigo together, and Dewey convinced Donald to spend more time with Della. Ever since Della was lost in space, Donald has been his nephews' guardian. Donald has been very careful to avoid any more of his loved ones getting hurt in an adventure. For 10 years, Donald kept the triplets away from Scrooge. Eventually, Donald resigned himself to the fact that the triplets will get into trouble no matter what he does, so the safest thing is to let Scrooge teach them how to get out of trouble. Whenever anyone attacks or endangers Huey, Dewey, and Louie (the Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell's shadows, etc.) Donald goes into a berserker rage. Donald was very hurt when the triplets all thought Gladstone Gander was cooler than him, especially Louie. Donald was about to give up when Gladstone was beating him in a competition set by the luck vampire Toad Liu Hai (the loser must be his prisoner), but a pep talk from Louie motivated Donald to win. When Magica De Spell was attacking Duckburg to get revenge on Scrooge, Donald showed significant character development by using reverse psychology to encourage the kids to help him fight the shadows at the Money Bin. Gladstone Gander Donald resents Gladstone for his good luck. Everything that can go wrong for Donald will go wrong, and he has to struggle for everything; Gladstone gets everything handed to him on a silver platter. Additionally, Donald is concerned that the triplets think Gladstone is cooler than him. But Donald will always help his family when they need him, even Gladstone. Fethry Duck Fethry frequently calls Donald and Scrooge to come see anything he finds interesting at Scrooge's deep sea laboratory. This invariably leads to a zany adventure (with its fair share of explosions), only for Donald and Scrooge to not even be impressed with what Fethry called them to see. Nevertheless, Fethry identifies himself as Donald's favorite cousin (and since the alternative is Gladstone Gander, Fethry may be right). Quotes * 'Aww, phooey!' * 'What's the big idea?!' * ♪ I say go, but you say stay; don't you tell me what to do!/Can't understand a word I say, so PHOOEY! PHOOEY! PHOOEY ON YOOOUUU! ♪ * 'I'll deck your halls, you big palooka!' * 'I CAN'T LEAVE YOU BOYS ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE!' * 'Boys, if we want to keep our home afloat, we've all got to do things we don't want to do.' * 'I ANSWER TO NO ONE!' * 'We have to get back to the plane! You don't know what's out there.' * 'No, no, no! I'm through with adventure! Someone always gets hurt!' * 'Hey, you big palooka! Nobody gets hurt today!' * 'Uncle Scrooge needs us, and we need him. Our family has been apart too long. It's time for us to come together!' * 'Adventure is in our blood! We face down perilous foes and endless danger every day! But we always prevail, because these. Ducks. Don't. Back. Down!' * 'I am the storm.' * 'Get away from my kids!' Gallery See Donald Duck/Gallery Trivia * Along with Ludwig Von Drake, Quackerjack, and Darkwing Duck, Donald Duck is one of the only characters to be voiced by his actor from Ducktales (1987) and Darkwing Duck. References ru:Дональд Дак Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks